What could happen?
by cruciothelights
Summary: "No... I meant, do you -love- me?" She had just kissed him. He just stared. -DrabbleFic-
1. Chapter 1

_A few short drabbles on my favourite non-canon pairing Andromeda/Snape :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, unfortunatley._

_By the way, I love reviews!_

_x_

* * *

The beginning.

Andromeda sat in the Slytherin common room, troubling over her potions essay on the Wolfsbane Potion. She murmured, trying to remember what she learned in class.

"The main ingredient is wolfs bane, also referred to as aconite or monkshood. It was invented by… by- ARGH!" She slammed her fist on the desk, irritated beyond belief. That was when she felt his hand on her shoulder; she turned around to find Severus Snape looking at her with dark eyes. He was a year above her, and hardly ever talked. He smiled shyly and whispered softly;

"Here Andromeda… I'll help."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at the quidditch pitch, she was watching the Slytherin team fly around on their brooms. She felt a long, warm, arm snake around her waist and a head on her shoulder;

"Thought you'd never get here." She smiled leaning into the person and closing her eyes.

He placed delicate kisses on her neck; "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, let's go." She chuckled lightly as Severus Snape pulled her hand and turned her around, pressing his lips to hers softly. He pulled her away eagerly to the lake and she followed willingly, giggling like the school girl she was.


	3. Chapter 3

She dropped to her knees her hands gripping her hair;

"Ted… why?" She cried softly, for the man she married, the one she had learned to love. The man who was her best friend for years. It's only when she felt the comforting hands of a love once been when she stopped the tears from pouring. The comfort of his hug and soft murmurs into her ear. She took in his long-forgotten smell and held him tight;

"Severus… It's been too long." She croaked her voice full of grief, but with that glimmer of hope. Hope for the long-lost love.


	4. Chapter 4

She was practical. The love of her life had just died and she was scrubbing away at the bathroom wall, the tears streaming, and balancing her newly three year old daughter on her hip, and her one year old son in the rocker on the floor. Her hair was knotted and she was still in her pyjamas, her mascara had run, yet all she cared about was how clean the wall was. She couldn't hear the screams and protests of the little one beside her, screaming for her daddy. All she needed to do was clean the freakin' wall.

She didn't know how. She didn't want to know. All she knew was that he hadn't returned after his night out with some friends. She knew she woke up in an empty bed. She knew that the someone who knocked on her door was important. She knew he was dead. Just by the look on his face, sorrow, sympathy... pity. She didn't want pity. She'd had pity when Ted died. It never helped.

All she remembered after -that- knock on the door, was the muffled apology and explanation. She collapsed. She cried... no... she wailed. They'd been through so much together... Everything, for him.

And now he was gone.

The wall had to be cleaned.


	5. Chapter 5

"I do." Those words coming from his mouth brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe it. After years of being alone, he had finally said what she had wanted to hear him say since their time at Hogwarts. She didn't even wait for the Wizard proclaiming their marriage to finish when she embraced him. She let out the emotions going through her mind, into that kiss. Her hands found their way onto his face and his had found her waist. She didn't even notice the uncomfortable coughs and throat clearings from their guests. It wasn't until her daughter yelled out, "Mum, bloody hell! Get a room!" When Andromeda Snape's mouth disconnected from her husband's.

"Oh trust me, I will." She grinned at her child as the Wizard called out;

"I now pronounce you as Mr and Mrs Severus Snape. May your life be grand and full of good events." At that the ceremony was over.

She could party.


	6. Chapter 6

His rough, but gentle hands moved down her bare sides, savouring the feel of her skin once again. His lips sprinkled little kisses along her shoulder and neck as she peered into the mirror before her. He tasted the clean, showered skin, which smelled amazing to him, making him groan in delight. He got to touch her like he used to, he got to be with her in ways he couldn't when she was married.

He wouldn't take it for granted.

He was her shield from the grief and suffering. The one who would show her love when no one else could. Of course she would let him pull her body against his, even though she was only wearing a towel. Of course she would let his lips devour hers in seconds. But she didn't take in consideration the tears she would shed later when she was alone.

She had to move on.


	7. Chapter 7

"Severus I want to ask you something." She was looking out at the green coloured lake of Hogwarts, lying down beside him, their hands touching, but not holding another's. He looked towards her, his dark eyes looking at the back of her head, the luscious caramel curls spreading through the grass. She turned her head towards him and he nodded slowly, he was stunned by her beauty in the sunlight;

"Do you love me?" her question was laced with curiosity and friendliness. He couldn't tell her. She would think him a fool. He smiled nervously and took her hand in his, running his thumb along the back of her hand softly.

"Of course I do, Andy. I love you more than anyone I have ever known. You're my best friend." At that she frowned slightly and moved closer and pressed her lips onto his, ever so softly;

"No I meant, do you _love_ me?" She had just kissed him. He just stared.


	8. Chapter 8

She paced for hours, her index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose. He walked up to her and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers, she pulled back, her eyes filled to the brim with salty tears;

"I'm pregnant." She saw his eyes light up with joy and her heart split in two, she didn't want to tell him, but it just had to be done, "It's not yours. I'm ever so sorry. We were drunk." her voice was shaking. But so was he, his hands, his lips. His hand swept through his raven locks and he shook his head, his anger and sorrow evident through his voice;

"Tonks, I suppose? The mudblood's better for you anyway. Should have never let you go to that party, you slut! I can-" That's when her palm connected with his cheek, the slap loud and ringing through the air. She let out one angry sob as she turned away forever.

And he let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

She was in the bathroom when he came through the door, "Andy? Where are you hiding?" he moved upstairs to find her in the doorway. She had a smug little smile on her face and he cocked his head curiously, wondering what was on her mind. She raised an eyebrow and he had his suspicions, but he held his tongue, seeing she was itching to tell him something.

"I'm pregnant." He needed no more words, he picked her up and kissed her so passionately she thought her hair would catch fire. She giggled rather cutely for a woman of her age and he pulled back, his eyes shining with the knowledge of his first child;

"Merlin, Mrs Snape, I love you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

"Link Snape! Get here now and put your trunk on the train! OH and don't forget your owl!" He was grinning as he took his wife's hand in his, she was stressing about their son going to Hogwarts for the first time, since he was a special one, that Link Snape. A survivor.

"He'll be fine, Zee will look after him, she's in Third Year now, shouldn't you be worrying more about her? The boys will be chasing after her," his brow furrowed in worry and he called to his first child, "Zion, come and give your father a hug!" The girl went bright red and frowned at her father waving him off before she got onto the train with her friends. He looked towards his wife and his youngest child, not yet in Hogwarts, and shook his head.

She just smiled. He did this every year.

**A/N: Sorry for the mass update tonight, I just needed to post all the chapters I've done.**

**OH! And I realise a lot of this does not make sense, but it will in the future, I promise.**

**Plus, I've been told a fair bit that this story's timeline and ages don't work out. I KNOW! I've changed around the ages a little to make what I'm writing make sense so yeah :)**

**R&R 3 3**


	11. Chapter 11

They'd been in the kitchen the whole afternoon, chatting about completely useless things which interested them both. She smiled charmingly, blush spreading across her cheeks as his hand brushed hers, her eyes flickered to his before he grinned, pulling out the water hose from the sink and spraying her with it.

She laughed and he chuckled, sprinting around the kitchen after each other, both soaked with water, flailing and squealing in delight. She slipped on the flooded tiles and grabbed at him, bringing him down with her. They laughed, with him falling on top of her and the water dripping from their hair. He kissed her sweetly, the water making everything feel so much different, fresher. He pulled something from his pocket as he pulled away, presenting a little box to her, opening it only to have a small ring glisten at her.

"Marry me."


	12. Chapter 12

She thought it was a little strange when she caught a glimpse of him when she was dropping her daughter off for primary school, the hallucination part of her grieving stopped years ago. It was becoming more and more strange as she saw the back of him or his hands in the crowd, she didn't understand why she was, all of a sudden, seeing Severus. Who was, of course, dead.

It all became too much when she was waving goodbye to her retreating daughter at the school gates, and the dark figure stepped out, finally showing himself to Andromeda. She gulped and closed her eyes, trying to wish him away. She shook her head, she was going insane. Her eyes flew open;

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He moved closer and she was getting distraught. She had spent years trying to cope with his death, and now his spirit was taunting her. What did she ever do to him? She never became a bad wife, so _why_ was his ghost stalking her. She took in another deep breath and shouted again;

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! STOP TORTURING ME!" Her tears were now streaming down her face like a waterfall and the figure did not stop approaching her. She kept whispering, "You're not real, you're not real," When he finally got to her, he took her face in his hands, his onyx eyes penetrating hers with an understanding look. His hands felt so real, and that just made it all the worse for her, harder for her to forget. He wiped her tears and then pressed his lips to her forehead, softly;

"Andy I'm back. I promise you, I'm real." That is when he kissed her lips, their first kiss in four years and it was glorious. As her arms wound around his neck, and she jumped into his arms, she didn't care for the children and parents watching her snog her husband rather thoroughly. She pulled back, tears filling her eyes, and she merely whispered;

"Why?"

So he took her home, unclothed himself and then her, leading her to the bed. He kissed her more gently then he ever had, and loved her more passionately then he knew he could. He touched every inch of her body, afraid that she still thought it wasn't real and then he spoke, as they lay in the darkness;

"The remaining Death Eaters threatened me. They needed my help. I couldn't say no. I had to fake my death in case I... never came back..." He was silent for a moment before kissing her lightly, and pulling her body into the protection of his arms;

"I did it for you."


End file.
